Elle et moi
by arwen666
Summary: Il y a des moments qu’on souhaiterait ne jamais voir s’arrêter qu’on voudrait pouvoir enfermer dans une bouteille pour ne jamais oublier, pour graver pour toujours la plus infime sensation et le moindre détails...


Il y a des moments qu'on souhaiterait ne jamais voir s'arrêter qu'on voudrait pouvoir enfermer dans une bouteille pour ne jama

Il y a des moments qu'on souhaiterait ne jamais voir s'arrêter qu'on voudrait pouvoir enfermer dans une bouteille pour ne jamais oublier, pour graver pour toujours la plus infime sensation et le moindre détails.

Moi, Ronald Weasley, je suis entrain de vivre le premier de ces instants alors que je la tiens dans mes bras et que je l'embrasse, que je la découvre que je la déguste comme un met rare et précieux. La félicité de cet instant me coupe le souffle alors que je la caresse et que je plonge mon visage dans ses cheveux indomptables. L'obsession de mon adolescence, toutes ces nuits sans sommeil à rêver d'elle, à la vouloir si fort que mon corps en souffrait, tous ces moments de peur pendant cette guerre, une guerre où ma seule terreur était de la perdre, s'envolent à présent loin de moi alors que je plonge mes yeux dans son regard ambré, ces deux lacs mordorés dans lesquels je me noie avec délice et où j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas elle.

Je sais et je sens qu'aujourd'hui nous allons sceller cet amour qui nous torture depuis si longtemps, je vois dans ces yeux que c'est ce qu'elle souhaite aussi. Pourtant je veux plus, je veux qu'elle rende les armes pour moi et avec moi, que nous soyons nus d'âmes et de corps signer avec elle le début d'une ère nouvelle car je sais que nous resterons toujours ces esprits entêtés et butés que nous avons toujours été et si nous ne pouvons admettre notre défaite par les mots alors laissons nos corps abdiquer pour nous

Je quitte ces lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou et de sa nuque gracile et je l'entends soupirer, et chacun de ses soupirs me procure une joie que je ne peux exprimer autrement qu'en poussant plus loin l'exploration de ce corps dont j'ai rêvé tant de fois Je dépose à l'orée de son décolleté une nuée de baisers à la fois tendres et fiévreux et elle enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux plantant ses ongles tellement fort que ça devrait être douloureux, mais c'est tout simplement bon.

Bon parce qu'on est vivant tous les deux, que la crainte ne fait plus partie de nos vies, que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, nous pouvons construire un avenir dans lequel la mort et la souffrance n'ont pas leur place.

Je continue mes caresses passionnées et instinctivement son corps se colle au mien, vient à la rencontre de mon désir qu'elle ne peut ignorer et que je ne souhaite pas lui cacher.  
Je soude mon regard au sien et commence lentement à déboutonner les boutons de son chemisier, elle me regarde faire les joues rosies, le regard assombri et pourtant pétillant, à l'idée que ce regard m'est destiné, à moi et simplement à moi, une vague de bonheur sans pareil déferle dans mes veines

Peut-être que c'est moi qui rendrais les armes avant elle finalement.

Je continue mon avancé lentement, je tremble, elle a peu d'expérience alors que j'ai déjà goûté au plaisir de la chair et je voudrais être confiant et sûr de moi, pourtant je ne peux pas, face à elle je suis et je reste ce petit garçon gauche qui ne sait pas réussir un sort, qui tente vainement de l'impressionner et qui n'obtient que son mépris.

Mes yeux se ferment à cette idée à laquelle je ne veux pas penser et qui me fait stopper tous mes gestes, quand soudain je sens ses mains fines caresser lentement mon dos. Elle me regarde un doux sourire aux lèvres ses mains voyage le long de mon dos, effleurant délicatement chacun de mes muscles. Et je comprends qu'à travers ce geste, elle cherche à apaiser la tension qui m'habite, à faire fuir cette peur de la décevoir. Je me sens alors stupide d'avoir pu une seule seconde penser cela alors que je tiens dans mes bras la seule personne qui me comprend et m'accepte tel que je suis.

Encouragé par ce geste, je finis de la dévêtir et je peux enfin admirer ce dont j'ai si souvent rêvé sans jamais le voir. Mon souffle se bloque douloureusement dans ma poitrine quand je me rends compte qu'elle ne porte rien sous son chemisier et je ne cherche pas plus longtemps à résister à l'envie douloureuse que j'ai de son corps. Mes mains s'égarent sur sa poitrine et sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau alors que je la plaque contre moi l'écrasant presque de mon poids. Ses soupirs se transforment en gémissements alors que j'enrobe de ma bouche la pointe d'un de ses seins fièrement dressés pour moi et que je le taquine de ma langue. Elle tire avec violence sur mon tee shirt cherchant à me l'enlever, ses gestes sont fébriles trahissant son innocence, je me soulève alors pour l'aider et mon vêtement rejoint le sien sur le sol.  
La sensation de sa peau douce et chaude contre la mienne est grisante et enivrante, je grogne et remonte ma main le long de sa cuisse mince, et je me gorge du velouté de cette peau.  
Langoureusement, ma main s'égare sur le petit bout de tissu qui la recouvre encore, elle se cambre sur moi violemment et je suis sidéré d'obtenir de telles réactions de son corps. Je la caresse à travers le tissu et je sens l'intensité du désir qu'elle a pour moi, elle ondule des hanches et écarte légèrement les jambes pour me capturer entre elle mais je me coule le long de son corps embrassant son ventre, m'attardant sur le petit grain de beauté que je découvre à côté de son nombril que je suis le premier à découvrir et je souhaite ardemment être le dernier à l'honorer.

Je fais lentement descendre sa jupe le long de ses jambes, je ne tremble plus, je n'ai plus peur, je dépose de délicats baisers le long de ses jambes sublimes et un baiser à travers la barrière de tissu sur ce trésor que je vais bientôt découvrir. Elle pousse un petit cri et empoigne mes cheveux pour remonter mon visage vers elle et s'empare passionnément de mes lèvres.

A nouveau, je m'allonge sur elle et me loge entre ses jambes appuyant ma virilité contre elle. La tendresse et la douceur s'envolent laissant place à une passion ardente, elle ondule du bassin et se cambre contre moi et une vague de désir animal s'empare de moi, je dois me faire violence pour résister à l'envie de lui arracher le dernier obstacle à notre plaisir et de la faire mienne encore et encore.

D'un seul élan, elle inverse nos positions et se retrouve sur moi, elle me regarde et me fait un sourire coquin et mon cœur rate un battement Elle lèche et embrasse mon torse, elle taquine mes tétons et je ne peux retenir un hoquet d'abord de surprise puis de plaisir. Elle relève la tête et son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire, elle a trouvé mon point faible et s'en amuse avec joie, torturant l'un et taquinant l'autre avec sa main. Je reste cloué sur le lit alors qu'elle continue son exploration s'attaquant à mon ventre qu'elle parsème de tendres baisers jusqu'à arriver à ma ceinture, sans aucune hésitation elle fait sauter les boutons de ma braguette effleurant au passage la bosse plus que conséquente qu'ils compriment.

Ses gestes ne sont plus fébriles et ses mains ne tremblent pas quand elle le fait descendre le long de mes jambes et qu'elle le jette au sol. D'une infinie lenteur, elle caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses, avec malice elle reproduit volontairement les mêmes gestes que moi. Mon corps n'est plus qu'un brasier, mes sens sont en ébullition et j'ai la certitude que je vais mourir foudroyé par l'envie dévorante que j'ai d'elle. Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'empoigne par les cheveux presque brutalement pour me saisir de ces lèvres. Nos langues se mêlent, se cherchent avec une violence ravageuse, je la bascule à nouveau sous moi, nous ne sommes plus que gémissements et soupirs.

Elle glisse ses mains sous mon boxer empoignant mes fesses pour me plaquer contre elle tout en tentant d'enlever ce qu'elle trouve désormais superflu. Ses gestes sont à nouveau maladroits alors sans quitter ses lèvres une seconde, je me relève légèrement et je me débarrasse de cet encombrant tissu avant de passer mes doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte et de la faire rouler le long de ses jambes. Je la sens se raidir et je sais pourquoi : elle est nue pour la première fois sous le regard d'un homme et c'est à moi qu'elle fait ce cadeau.

Je la contemple avec une admiration qui frise la dévotion, son corps n'est que délicatesse et douceur mais c'est aussi un vibrant appel à la jouissance. Elle ferme les yeux si fort qu'elle doit en avoir mal, alors je me penche sur elle et souffle délicatement sur ses paupières, surprise elle ouvre soudainement les yeux et je peux y lire une lueur d'angoisse. Je lui susurre alors à l'oreille « belle… tu es si belle… » lorsque je plonge à nouveau mon regard dans le sien je ne vois plus qu'amour et désir.

C'est elle qui m'embrasse, c'est tendre et passionné, elle me fait comprendre à travers cet acte le besoin et l'envie qu'elle a de moi. Je sais alors que j'avais raison ce que nous ne pouvons nous dire ce sont nos corps qui le formulent.

Je la couvre de caresses, je ne me retiens plus de l'aimer comme j'ai si souvent voulu le faire, je laisse ma main s'étendre sur ses boucles brunes et je trouve le point central de son plaisir. Elle halète alors que je le masse tendrement et avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable, j'introduis un doigt en elle et je crois défaillir tellement elle est douce et chaude. Elle se cambre et souffle mon prénom, j'ai toujours détesté mon prénom pourtant à cet instant, je le trouve magnifique. Elle bouge ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre de ma main, elle s'accroche à moi et me griffe le dos, je la sens perdre le contrôle quand d'une voix suppliante elle m'implore de la rejoindre parce qu'elle ne veut pas partir sans moi.  
Je recouvre complètement son corps du mien, nos yeux se verrouillent et le temps se suspend, je l'interroge d'un regard et de la même manière, elle me fait comprendre qu'elle le désire autant que moi.  
Je me glisse en elle lentement essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible et d'un coup de rein puissant je brise la dernière barrière entre nous. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle se mord les lèvres sous la douleur et mon coeur se brise d'être la cause de son mal être. Je la couvre de baisers, je la caresse, je lui souffle que je l'aime depuis longtemps, depuis toujours et plus que ma vie. Cela semble l'apaiser, elle me sourit et caresse ma joue tendrement avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de mon dos et de poser doucement celles-ci sur mes fesses et par une tendre pression m'intime l'ordre de bouger.

Je commence alors de lents va et viens et je crois mourir de plaisir, les étreintes suantes et sauvages que j'ai partagé avec d'autres ne sont rien à côté de ce que je vis à cet instant. Nos corps et nos cœurs fusionnent dans une osmose qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Elle relève soudain ses jambes et les enroulent autour de mon bassin, m'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Ce dernier geste a raison de moi, et dans un grognements animal, je me laisse aller à des mouvements puissants et rapides, allant toujours plus loin en elle pour ne faire qu'un avec son corps. Et si toute raison a quitté mon esprit, il semble en être de même pour elle, s'accrochant à moi comme une noyée, labourant mon dos de ses ongles, me serrant toujours plus entre ses jambes animées pas le même désir de fusion que moi.  
Rien dans ce que j'ai connu avant ne pouvait me préparer à ce que je vis maintenant, à travers cet acte c'est l'accomplissement d'un rêve qui m'a hanté quasiment la moitié de ma courte vie. Pour la première fois, je lis en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et je sais alors avec certitude qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi.

L'extase nous frappe avec une telle violence que je perds pied, elle envahit chaque pore de ma peau et les cris de bonheur qui s'échappent de sa bouche sont une douce musique à mes oreilles.  
Je retombe sur elle, épuisé tentant vainement de reprendre mon souffle lorsque j'entends son cœur battre à grands coups. A contre cœur, je tente de me retirer pour ne pas l'étouffer plus longtemps de mon corps imposant mais elle secoue la tête et me serre contre elle, comme moi elle souhaite que ce moment soit éternel et je comprends avec bonheur qu'elle voudrait aussi pouvoir l'enfermer dans une bouteille pour ne jamais l'oublier.  
Je voulais être parfait, tendre et fort et finalement je n'ai été que moi et je me rends compte que la perfection de cet instant c'est ça, parce qu'elle ne désirait que moi et que je ne désirais qu'elle.

Simplement elle et moi.


End file.
